Moving on
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: starclan has decided that they have a new path in store for isabella. will she stay and help the cats? or will she turn her back on them to stay with phineas? sequel to the wedding
1. Chapter 1

_Previously "oh honey" he murmured and pulled her into his lap "im not going to leave you because your pregnant. all this baby means is another thing for me to die for, and a way to show our love for eachother" _

_"I love you" Isabella murmured, hugging him tight _

_"I love you to baby" he murmured _

**2 weeks later, still on their honeymoon**

It had been 2 weeks since Isabella told Phineas she was having a baby, nad she had cut herself off from all her friends, being as she wanted some time away with Phineas for their honeymoon, and because she had another secret to tell him. It was a beautifully sunny day and Phineas sighed, completely content in his life.

"This has been a very good few weeks" he smiled

"you can say that again" Isabella murmured, cuddling him

His phone rang in that second, and he sighed and answered it.

"hey" he asnwered

"hey Phineas" Candace answered

"hi" he murmured

"whats up" she said

"I told you not to call unless its an emergency" he said angrily

"I was trying to stall, but it is an emergency" she murmured

"what is it?" he asked urgently

"2 things, Im pregnant" she said

"congrats" he smiled

"thanks. and apparently mom is pregnant again. its a whole big thing and shes pregnant again" Candace said the phone fell out of Phineas' grasp and Isabella picked up the phone.

"tell mom congrats. but you broke Phineas so I gotta go" she said

"IZZY NO WAIT!" she said

"what?" Isabella asked "since mom is so old, shes like 45, not old but not exactly young, if something goes wrong she could die. I think you guys should come home" she said, and Isabella could hear how hard she was trying not to cry. Phineas started crying as well as Isabella and she said

"we are on our way" and hung up the phone.

Isabella pulled Phineas into her lap and said

"Phineas, baby, mom is going to be okay. I promise. shes storng, she can do this"

"lets go" he mumbled and kissed her cheek before standing and starting to pack his stuff. Isabella sighed and said "Phineas I have to tell you something about our baby"

"is it okay?" he asked urgently, spinning around

"they are fine" she replied

"good... wait... what do you mean 'they'" he asked

"Im having twins. the doctor called the other day and told me, and before I could tell you we were... uh... shall we say 'busy'" she replied

he was silent, and turned and walked away, brining their stuff with them.

"hes mad" she murmured and followed him out the door, onto the beach.

The beautiful Hawaiian sun washed over her, warming her, and she regretted having to leave.

"Mom is in trouble. We have to go. We can come back soon" she whispered, and followed Phineas slowly down the beach, keeping at least 20 feet between them.

Her silky blue skirt blue back in the faint breeze, and she sighed longingly as she got in the boat.

She took one last glance at the beautiful Hawiian beach, her hair swaying gently in the same wind that stirred her skirt, and she sighed again, before going downstairs in the boat.

She brushed her hair behind her ear and layed on the couch, pulling out the Warriors book she was on. She glanced at the cover to make sure it was the right one and it read

_WARRIORS: THE NEW PROPHECY, STARLIGHT_

She sighed quietly and opened it to the first page.

_Moonlight washed over the hillside, casting heavy shadows around a thick wall of thornbushes. The bushes surrounded a hollow with rocky sides that sloped down steeply to a pool in the shape of a full moon. Halfway up the side of the hollow, a trickle of water bubbled up between two moss covered stones, glimmering like liquid starshine as it fell into the pool below._

_The branches rustled and parted as cats emerged at tge top of the hollow and began to pick their way down to the waters edge. Their pelts shone with a soft, pale light, and their pawsteps left a frosty glitter on the moss behind them. _

_A tortoiseshell she-cat waws the first to reach the pool. She looked around with glowing eyes. "yes" she purred. "this is the place" _

_"your right spottedleaf. When we chose the four cats to lead the clans out of the forest, we chose well." The reply came from a blue-gray warrior who was approaching from the other side of the hollow. She leaped down from a jutting rock to face the tortoiseshell across the moonlit water. "but the Clans still have a hard task ahead of them."_

As Isabella turned the page she heard steps on the stairs, and turned away, facing into the back of the couch, closing the book quietly and hoping he would think she was asleep.

"I know your awake" he murmured

She sighed and rolled back onto her back and opened the book again.

"Warriors?" he asked "your such a child"

"whats wrong with Warriors!" she demanded

"the problem is that your a grown woman, married and pregnant, and your reading childrens books!" he hissed

"your just pissed off because im having twings. go away Phineas, now." she replied forcefully

"its my boat" he hissed

"fine, I'll leave" she snarled and before he coud react ran up the stairs and launched herself into the cold blue water. she Swam as far as she could with the limited air, and when she came up she spotted an island

she swam for the island as fast as she can, and ran through the land non stop until she spotted a fenced in yard with horses, and a lake beyond it a litle ways. she froze and examined the lake, and it had an island just off the edge of it, with a fallen tree bridging the gap between it and the bank.

She ran forward, her excited mind taking control and waited, hiding, in the brush until night.

tonight is the full moon she thought excitedly

As moonrise arrived she watched tyhe log and saw groups of cats crossing it.

"oh my god" she murmured

She ran forward after 4 groups had gone over, and heard a cat yowl to silence the gathered cats.

"theres no way im missing this" she murmured and ran foward, and carefully manuvered herself across the log.

She hid in the shadows and heard a cat say

"you may speak first, Onestar"

"thank you Firestar"

Isabella almost freakerd out, and she pushed her way silently through the bracken until she had a clear view of what was going on.

Without even thinkning she took another step forward without watching where she was going and fell.

The cats all froze, realizing they were trapped.

"how did this twoleg find us? what will she do to us! she will cause the end of the clans!" Mistystar hissed

"Im Isabella. I found you because I was running from my mate. and no I will not cause the destuction of your clans, noble Mistystar" she said gently

"how is it we understand eachother" Mistystar demanded, quickly getting over her shock

"I honestly have no idea. but I swear by Starclan I will not harm any of you" Isabella replied

Mistystar gazed at her and nodded, before letting the fur on her back lie flat.

"greetings Isabella, allow us to introduce ourselves" Onestar said

"oh I know who all of you are" Isabella said

"how?" Mistystar demanded, her fur bristling again

"well every once in a while I will walk into my den, and a book will be waiting for me. I never know how it got there, but it tells me all about you. I never thought I would ever meet you" she murmured

"how do we know you arent lying?" Firestar asked

"well, I know that your forest home was destroyed by twolegs, Leafpaw, now Leafpool, and Brightheart, and Clowdtail and Mistyfoot, now Mistystar, were all captured by them and Saved by Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Graystripe and another cat whos name escapes me, but Graystipe got stuck and got taken away to live with twolegs. Briarkit and Hollykit both died leaving Ferncloud and Dustpelt with only Birchkit, Leafpool made friends with Cody, a kittypet. You all saved Shadowclan from destruction and firestar lost a life doing it. Leafpool is really mother to Lionblaze, Jayfeather and the now dead Hollyleaf, and Crowfeather of Windclan is their father. Firestar and Sandstorm are the cats whom reformed Skyclan. Firestar used to be a kittypet, his name was Rusty, then Firepaw, then Fireheart. he was appointed deputy after he exposed Tigerclaw for the cold blooded murderer he truly is. Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost to save Firestar, Brambleclaw, SquirrelFlight, Crowfeather, Stormfur and Feathertail were originally the cats who went to sun-drown-place, Feathertail died killing Sharptooth and saving her friends and the clan, her and Crowfeather were deeply in love, and that is why Crowfeathers name is as it is. he took her name to have a part of her with him. Graystripe mated with a Riverclan queen named Silverstream and died giving birth to their kits, Feathertail and Stormfur. Stormfur stayed in the mountains on the trip here, because he was in love with Brooke, and wishes to stay with his sisters spirit. Onestar became leader right as Tallstar was dying because he didnt want fighting between Thunderclan and Windclan, she he decided that rather than have Mudclaw lead since he knew he would launch needless attacks on Thunderclan, chose Onewhisker, now Onestar, and named him deputy then died. Leafpool found the moonpool in a dream" she said

All the cats were staring at her and she went around the claring naming off the thunderclan cats, and pointing to them then the Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan cats she could remember.

"Firestar, Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, Lionblaze, Mousewhisker. Onestar, Ashfoot, Kestrelflight, Swallowtail, Sunstrike, Boulderpaw, Furzepaw, Heathertail, Mistystar, Reedwhisker, Hollowpaw, Mothwing, Willowshine, Mintfur, Icefur, Blackstar, Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Starlingpaw, Olivenose, Owlclaw, Tigerheart" she finished

"wow" Firestar murmured and she saw Jayfeather walking up to her. He flicked his tail for her to follow and when they were outside the boundaries he fed her something

"what was that" she asked after swallowing

"catmint" he replied "Starclan sent me a sign telling me to feed it to you, then bring you back into the claring. I dont know why, lets go find out"

They walked back in and she sat down and everyones eyes seemed completely amazed.

"whats everyone looking at?" she asked and realized she was glowing like the stars, and shrinking.

She blinked and after a second realized she was now a cat.

Every cat looked shocked and Jayfeather looked towards the great oak and said

"Starclan have sent me a sign, they wish her to join Thunderclan"

"very well" Firestar murmured "am I to assume that since you know all about us you know our clan boundaries?"

"yes I do" She replied

"alright" he replied "after the gathering Graystipe can tell Millie to get you settled into the Warriors den"

"thank you firestar" I replied, and dipped my head

"I think under the circumstances, we should break now" Mistystar suggested

"verywell" Firestar agreed

The leaders leapt down and Firestar jumped down and looked at her wonderingly, then lead the way back to the Thunderclan camp.

As soon as they entered the camp firestar jumped onto high rock and yowled the familiar words

"let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high rock for a clan meeting!"

The cats all emerged and looked at Isabella questioningly.

"cats of Thunderclan!" he yowled "we have a new cat among us. she must be trained, therefore, I am requesting that Lionblaze be mentor to her as well as Dovepaw, since she will only need a while of training"

"I accept your request" Lionblaze replied, smiling warmly at Isabella. she smiled back and Firestar continued

"then Isabella step forward please"

Isabella stepped forward and Firestar jumped down and stood in front of her.

"I call upon starclan to give this cat her apprentice name" he paused for a moment "Skypaw"

He rested his head on hers, and she licked his shoulder respectively before backing away.

the clan cats hesitated and then all yowled

"Skypaw! Skypaw! Skypaw!"

Skypaw smiled and headed over to Lionblaze

"hello" she meowed

"hello. Welcome to Thunderclan" he replied

"thank you. hi Dovepaw" she added, seeing the apprentice approaching

"how do you know my name?" Dovepaw asked warily

"if you two will get Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Sandstorm, I will meet you just outside the camp and tell you" she replied

"the cats hesitantly agreed and she headed outside to wait.

They came soon and Sanstorm touched her shoulder with her tail and said

"welcome to the clan"

"thank you" Skypaw replied

the cats settled themselves, and Skypaw quickly explained where she had come from and how she was here

"so it was Starclan that sent you to us and turned you into one of us?" Cloudtail asked

"yes it was" she replied

"well, alright. Im tired. goodnight and welcome to the clan" he said and padded away into the camp

"welcome" Brightheart mewed warmly before following Cloudtail into the camp.

Sandstorm nodded and licked skypaws ear, before turning and hurrying inside.

"well thiss is going to be interesting. Dovepaw will you help her get settled please. im tired and going to bed" Lionblaze meowed and left the two apprentices

"shall we?" Dovepaw mewed and lead her to the apprentice den

Skypaw curled up in a mossy nest and after a moments hesitation, Dovepaw curled up beside her, their warm pelts brushing.

Skypaw opened her eyes and saw Bluestar

"Bluestar why did you turn me into this?" she asked

"because you would be a worthy addition to the clan. they need you. I will explain why in a second as soon as the other three arrive"

Just then Lionblaze, dovepaw ansd Jayfeather walked over and sat

"I have news. Skypaw will be the saviour of you three. We had another prophecy. _the chosens will die and the clans will end unless you find the one that turns to us at the tast of catmint_"

the other cats gaped at Skypaw and Bluestar said

"this apprentice is important. she is part of your prophecy"

"awesome" Dovepaw smiled and the other two nodded in agreement

"but wait, Bluestar, when I was human I was expecting kits. what will happen to them" Skypaw asked

Bluestar hung her head sadly and said

"im sorry but they are gone, but you are able to concieve in this state to" Bluestar tried to console the queen.

Skypaw sighed and nodded, a numb feeling spreading over her

Skypaw opened her eyes and stretched tiredly.

"Dovepaw, Skypaw, time to get up. im taking you two to practice battle moves, then hunt" Lionblaze said

"here it goes. My first day as a clan cat" she murmured, following them out of the camp and trying to push the fact that she had lost her children and Phineas, far from her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dovepaw, Skypaw, time to get up. im taking you two to practice battle moves, then hunt" Lionblaze said_

_"here it goes. My first day as a clan cat" she murmured, following them out of the camp and trying to push the fact that she had lost her children and Phineas, far from her mind._

"no lower you but onto the ground more" Lionblaze meowed to Skypaw

"okay" the she mewed and lowered herself, recalling what she had learned from the books, and pulled herself slowly across the ground, keeping her tail up so it wouldnt drag

"very good" he praised

"thank you" she replied, basking in his praise

"now let Dovepaw have a go" he mewed and she moved out of the way

The Thunderclan apprentice had been a member of her clan for 2 surises, and still wasnt sure about what to do

Grief swept over her in a fresh cloud as she thought of Phineas and their children she had lost.

She looked to her paws, and then Brambleclaw popped into her head. Her fur tingled at the thought of the handsom Thunderclan deputy, but she knew he was off limits since him and Squirrelflight belong together.

She sniffed the air and scented Bumblestripe right as he sat and said

"hey"

"hey" she smiled

"you liking the clan?" he asked

"yes I am" she replied, her fur prickling happily

"I was wondering, if you wanted to go hunting with me, alone?" he asked

"I would love to" she said enthusiastically "Lionblaze can I pretty please go hunting with Bumblestripe"

"well..." he paused "that would give me time to hunt with Cinderheart... and I know Dovepaw wants to hunt with Jayfeather. yes you may"

"thank you" she smiled and flicked his flank with her tail before dashing into the undergrowth with Bumblestripe.

"Im glad he said yes" Bumblestripe murmured

"yes, me to" she smiled

"im glad your in my clan" he meowed suddenly

"me to" she smiled and they both heard prey in the bushes ahead of them, and crouched similtaneously, their pelts brushing.

They slowly stalked forward and pounced. They both landed on a separate rabbit, and quickly killed it with a bite to the neck.

"that was amazing" Bumblestripe complimented

"thanks. you werent so bad yourself" she teased and licked his ear

He purred happily and they buried their prey and dashed off into the undergrowth.

"Skypaw, Bumblestripe! Im glad I found you!" Treepaw yowled

"whats going on?" Skypaw demanded, seeing how panicked Treepaw looked

"Its my Dad! He lead a patrol of warriors into Windclan territory because Shadowclan and Riverclan were attacking, and then I followed, and he told me to run and get help!" he explained

"Lets go then!" Skypaw yowled "Firestar could be in trouble"

"wait! we should get more warriors!" Bumblestripe exclaimed

"very well. Lets go!" she urged and all three cts raced away towards the camp.

"Sandstorm, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Brambleclaw, Leafpool. Come. Now. We are helping Firestars patrol" Skypaw yowled

The cats she called assembled, their fur bristling, and they rqced back out to join the fight.

As they neared the camp they all heard a familiar yowl of pain.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm, Leafpool and Treepaw yowled and raced into the camp

"Attack!" Skypaw yowled and they raced into the camp.

Skypaw immediately jumped on a Shadowclan queen and clawed her firecely until she yowled and fled.

"Shadowclan! Riverclan! Retreat!" Blackstar yowled

The cats all backed away, hissing furiously and retreated from the camp.

"Is he okay?" Skypaw asked, walking over to where the three cats sat gathered around Firestar

"hes fine" Leafpool murmured

Skypaw flicked their flanks with her tail, and turned to leave, and froze when she saw a heap of black fur with the scent of Windclan.

"uh oh" she murmured

She padded over and nosed it.

"Crowfeather?" she asked

He groaned and flicked his tail to show he was.

"uh oh" she repeated and after a moment of hesitation yowled "Leafpool!"

Leafpool spun around to look at Skypaw and saw the black heap, and her eyes immediately filled with fear as she raced over.

"Crowfeather? are you okay?" she asked

"L-Leafpool?" he murmured

"its me" she confirmed

"Im so sorry. for everything. the confusion I caused in your life, for taking you away from your clan, and for being in love with you, and making you think you loved me" he rasped "im so sorry"

"theres nothing to be sorry for" she murmured, her eyes filling with tears as she pressed her muzzle into his fur

"yes... there is" he rasped "but I ask for your forgiveness. please grant me that gift, even thought I dont deserve it"

"theres nothing to forgive you for" she sobbed "I love you. I always have. Im so sorry I left you for my clan. your more important to me than anything"

"you did what was right. your heart belongs with them" he murmured

"no. It doesnt. I thought it did because Cinderpelt died, and I felt guilty. It belongs to you. It never stopped belonging to you" she sobbed

He leaned forward and rasped his tongue weakly over her ear, and said

"I love you to"

"please dont leave me" she pleaded

"I think im going to go join Starclan" he rasped

"no! Crowfeather you cant do this to me!" she sobbed "please dont do this to me. Think about our kits. and me. dont please dont"

"im sorry" he rasped again and the rise and fall of his chest became slower, weaker.

Skypaw saw the pain and love for eachother in their eyes, and turned her head to the sky and yowled

"Starclan, you already took my kits and mate from me. Dont make Leafpool loose her mate when she already lost her kits!"

Looking back down at the ground into a small puddle on the edge of the clearing she saw a starry figure. She started to back away and froze as the figure said

"do not be afraid, young one. I am Spottedleaf"

"Spottedleaf. Please dont do this to Leafpool. I know what its like. shes already lost him once, dont make her loose him again"

"we wont, dear one. Tell Leafpool her destiny has been set in place, and Starclan walk with her, and she will meet me again in her dreams, as will you" she murmured before fading away

"Crowfeather please!" Leafpool begged

Skypaw raced over to her and said

"Leafpool, its okay. Hes not going to join Starclan. Spottedleaf gave me a message for you. She says your destiny has been set in place, and Starclan walk with her, and you will meet her again in your dreams"

Leafpool licked her ear in thanks and licked Crowfeathers ear before racing off for herbs to treat his wounds.

"Skypaw!" a cat yowled behind her

She spun around and saw Bumblestripe racing over to her

"Bumblestripe!" she yowled and raced to meet him

"I thought I had lost you when I couldnt find you" he murmured, pushing his muzzle into her fur and she noticed that his voice was filled with... love...

"Im not leaving you" she promised

He twined their tails together and they walked back over to Leafpool.

"do you have some Marigold we can use?" Skypaw asked and Leafpool gestured to the pile beside her with her tail.

"thank you" Bumblestripe purred and they both chewed some up and put it on eachothers wounds.

"Crowfeather" they heard Leafpool meow "I got permission from my father, come join my clan. Please. I cant leave Squirrelflight and I have to keep an eye on our kits, but you could join me. please"

"what did Onestar say?" he rasped and Skypaw noticed a huge gash across his neck

"he was with Firestar and agreed that you could" she replied

"then I would love to come with you" he rasped and she purred, and grabbed more marigold to press on his wounds.

"Thunderclan! we are leaving now!" Firestar yowled, standing by the camp exit

The thunderclan cats gathered around their leader and as they left, Crowfeather included, Onestar yowled

"the thanks of Windclan go with you! and may Starclan light your path!"

"thank you!" Firestar yowled back, and they headed back into Thunderclan territory and through the thorn tunnel

Firestar bounded towards high rock and yowled

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath high ledge for a clan meeting!"

The cats gathered and scented Crowfeather as Leafpool and Skypaw treated his wounds.

Whats he doing here!" several cats yowled

"Cats of Thunderclan! We have a new warrior! Crowfeather is now part of Thunderclan!" he yowled

"why!" Mousefur demanded

"Because I love him and he loves me! thats why!" Leafpool snarled, their pelts bristling, claws unsheathed and teeth bared threateningly, they stood their ground, ready to take on any cat that dared say he wasnt welcome.


End file.
